Talk:Climber
I think the eskimo is a she, and her name is eski-moe. Thats just what I think, feel free to correct me. BEWARE!Ghost Meta Knight 00:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I know she is a she, and she's not going to be called Eski-mo, nowhere in the game does it say Eski-mo.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf''' 00:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler I don't like the idea of including the what the eskimo looks like in the ending of frost bite 2 in the infobox. I mean, Frost Bite 2 is very tough (and I only beat it through a glitch), and having the ending art revealed when one looks at the Eskimo's page is not really nice. Thus, I am proposing the un-hooded eskimo be removed and placed in a spoiler template, while the small hooded eskimo be placed back in the infobox. -- 01:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I dislike seeing spoilers too, however, I also see Emitewiki's point. Saying the Eskimo is a girl is practically a spoiler in itself, as no one could really confirm this until they saw the game's ending. Despite this, we should do our best to reveal as little spoilers as possible where we can help it. There is already a citation in the infobox that says the gender of the eskimo is confirmed in the game's ending. That is good enough. There is no need to reveal a spoiler image. Thus, I agree with removing the spoiler eskimo image. 01:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree to deleting this spoiler. Even though it is already a spoiling saying it is a girl, there was no need to add an image revealing it all. You can put the reference of the ending, that's already fine but adding a picture of the un-hooded Eskimo is actually just revealing a bit of the ending. If somebody reads it's a girl as listed in the template, they may click the reference and read ''See Frost Bite 2 ending, this can probabbly promote the readers to complete the game faster not to see the image before they beat it. 22:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Climber? The eskimo's avatar (the one you get in Twin Shot 2 level 18, more specifically) refers to her as "Climber". I don't recall she being refered as "eskimo" in the games or anywhere else oficially (I could be wrong, though), so maybe the page name and contents should be changed or not, since both are generic names? 14:20, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, that's true - I don't think the word Eskimo was used at all in the Frost Bite series. If so, I agree with renaming the article to Climber. -- 15:07, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Not mentioned at all in any of the help menus or signs? I know that the avatars do t always reveal their exact names from the game, and I think the game should take precedence over the avatar name. 16:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm, the word "Eskimo" isn't mentioned at all in the help menus. Nitrome instead uses second person syntax. In fact, I think this is the same for the signs in the levels as well. Otherwise, I agree, game names take precedence over avatar names. -- 21:44, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Definitely. -- 23:49, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Such ambiguous 2stronk4me HALP 02:10, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::(Gah, edit conflict!) Alright, so can anyone find the name "Eskimo" in the games? I haven't found it so far. If not, the page should be renamed. -- 02:13, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I don't think its in any of the games; I remember that when I first came to the Nitrome Wiki, I noticed how the name "Eskimo" was never a name I heard the climber be referred to. -- 02:31, December 12, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) If that's the case, then sure, we could rename it... 02:34, December 12, 2013 (UTC) : For those who still don't agree, in Frost Bite 1, there's that one level that refers to "other climbers" who heft their hooks. So I guess it's the most accurate name. I still have to get used to this new name though :/ : -- 07:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I can see why it's easy to get that misconception, considering the page also mentions her Thin Ice appearance. And she doesn't climb at all in Thin Ice. XD 08:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Gender Should the Eskimo's gender citation have a spoiler around it? Because it could be a little spoiling for players to see its gender is revealed in the ending before they completed the game. -- 14:13, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Why? The presence of a spoiler template already gives away the fact that the source might be from the game's ending. Spoiler templates don't really make much of a difference. 08:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC)